


HP Imagines

by Sabrinasslytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: #romance, Draco Malfoy is Clueless About Muggle Things, F/F, Gen, Happy Ending, Multi, bisexual reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 10:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14691951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabrinasslytherin/pseuds/Sabrinasslytherin
Summary: Just a bunch of one-shots of Harry Potter characters with you( reader insert)





	HP Imagines

Y/N P.O.V  
“Percyyyy,” I whine as he picks me up and spins me, even though I secretly like it when he does it. “Yes Y/N?” he says with a smirk as he is putting me down. Gods, he knows me so well. “I was reading, you know,” I say, out of breath. I might complain but we both know I like it. “I know babe but I couldn't help it. I have excellent news!” Percy said, a wide smile lighting up his face. “Oh?" I raise my eyebrows and look at him in a silent question. “Please do tell what the amazing news is, Perce,” I ask of him with a teasing look. “Well, I've been promoted at the ministry.” He sounded so proud of himself, as he should be. He's worked his ass off. “Bloody hell percy. I'm so proud of you!” I say and hug him so tight. “Thank you. This means more money and hopefully soon we can move out of this apartment and start looking for a house.” Thank the gods for that. Percy and I want to start a family, but we can’t do it in this tiny apartment. Don’t get me wrong; I love our little apartment. It has memories, but it’s not really a family home.

Time skip  
“Its windy and sunny: a nice day to look for houses,” Percy tells me as we stand outside of a one story house. A pale blue house with a porch. It needs a little rebuilding, and maybe a fence, but it's quite beautiful. We are getting ready to look inside. “It is,” I tell him. Gods, this house is beautiful on the inside as well. 

It has a good sized living room with a fireplace and 3 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms. It's not huge, but it's definitely bigger than our apartment. It's perfect for a family. I can see Percy playing outside with the kids, and I can see us on Christmas morning, sitting by the fireplace that thought makes me smile widely. “This is the house, Perce. I already love it here!” I give him a hopeful look, because even if I love it here, it's going to be our home, so I want both of us to love it. “I love it too, Y/N, and thankfully it's in our price range,” Percy says.  
“I love you, Perce,” I say to him with a soft voice, still looking at our future house, imagining all the memories we are going to make here. “I love you too, Y/N.” Percy replies to me with a goofy smile.


End file.
